BIOSTATISTICS CORE (CORE B) ABSTRACT The mission of the RadCCORE Biostatistics Core is to provide applied and theoretical biostatistics expertise in support of the continued scientific mission of this grant. To this end, the core will serve as a centralized resource for expertise in applied and theoretical cancer biostatistics as well as data and scientific computing. The core faculty and staff will bring to bear not only technical expertise but also their vast experience in and passion for clinical and translational cancer research to help to drive the science. The core personnel will be involved in every facet of the proposed research starting from the conception stage of studies and experiments through the interpretation and dissemination of the resulting findings. The core personnel will collaborate pro- actively with clinical and lab personnel of this project to ensure that studies and experiments are set up and executed optimally. The scope of scientific discovery and rigor should neither be limited nor compromised due to lack of appropriate and adequate statistical methodology or computational tools. When needed and appropriate, the core personnel will extend existing methods or develop novel statistical methods or computational tools to enable the investigators of this project address scientific questions with rigor and efficiency. The core will also provide ongoing education in the area of statistical methodology and concept to the project investigators.